A New Town, A New Life
by livingtothefullest
Summary: Dana Roberts is new to Beacon Hills. When she meets Scott McCall her aunt's friend's son she realizes her life is starting to change quicker than she had hoped it would. The Argents are on her as well and with a tricky love triangle when the alpha of the pack, Derek Hale, startes to like Dana, what will Scott think? Scott/OC Derek/OC
1. Dangerous Beginnigs

A new town, a new start. At least that's what I hoped for. Nothing could be harder than having to move towns right after the mysterious death of my father. Now, my mom was bent on getting out of town as fast as she could and we did exactly that. Within in the next two weeks we had bought a house in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, California. I came all the way from New York City, New York and left all my "friends" behind, but I didn't think I could face any of them ever again. I was happy that I could get out of that hell hole. I just wish that I didn't have to lose my father in the process...

I grabbed my bags out of the car and wheeled them up to our new house. It was a nice little ranch house and in the backyard there was a pool and behind that a forest. Well, I know what I'll be exploring. I went inside and found the house completely furnished already. Thank goodness for that. My mom and I would've never settled in if my Aunt Laurie wasn't here to help. I went straight up to my room and looked around. A window that looked out over the forest and a day bed in front of it. My real bed was full-sized and had black, white, and pink covers and sheets. My dresser sat directly across from my bed and a small TV sat on top of that. There was also a picture of my mom, dad, and me, my jewelry box, and a yearbook from my old school.

Yeah, I'll be burning that thank you.

I started to unpack when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw my mom standing there looking at me. She gave me a little smile.

My mom was really beautiful and my dad always told me that I inherited her beauty. She had red hair that fell in ringlets around her heart-shaped face. Her high cheekbones made her big blue eyes pop beautifully. She had a perfect figure and was always wearing the latest fashions. "You like your new room?" She asked. In a smooth voice.

"Yeah, a lot. It's really nice," I responded.

"Great. You start school tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be fine! I'm really excited actually."

"Good! Aunt Laurie is coming for dinner tonight, okay? She's bringing a friend over."

"Okay."

"And if you go 'exploring' like you do, don't go too far and please be careful."

"I'll wait to do that. I'm just gonna unpack and maybe read a little."

"Okay."

She left the room and I finished unpacking. Plopping down on my bed, I took out my Nook and opened the book that I've been reading. It was all about shape shifters and mythical creatures. I liked that kind of stuff, you know? I sat there reading for hours until I heard the door open and I knew Aunt Laurie was here. I put my Nook in sleep mode and jumped off my bed. I rushed down the steps and ran into my aunt, hugging her tightly. "Hi Aunt Laurie!" I said.

"Hi, sweet pea! How are you!" She said hugging me tightly back.

"Great!"

"Are you liking Beacon Hills so far?"

"Well, considering all I've seen is my house really, um, I don't know what to think of it yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it! And you're going to love the high school! Lots of cute boys! Oh, speaking of, I want you to meet my friend and her son."

Aunt Laurie took me into the front room. A woman dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue top with a gray cardigan was sitting and talking with my mom. She had black hair that was curly just like my mom's and had perfect features. She looked at me and smiled warmly. "Hello! You must be Dana! I'm Melissa McCall!" She said standing up and giving me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McCall," I said once we pulled away.

She laughed. "Oh, please, call me Melissa!" I smiled and nodded. "Now where did Scott go?"

Out of no where, a guy who was a few inches taller than me with perfectly tan skin and big brown eyes came walking into the doorway from the dining room. He had on a fitted gray sweater and a white t-shirt underneath that. His dark jeans were a bit baggy and you could tell he sagged his pants, but not too much.

I looked at him and was pretty sure I was staring with my mouth wide open. He gave me a side smirk and said, "Hey, I'm Scott."

"I'm uh... I... I'm..." I stuttered.

"This is Dana, Scott," Aunt Laurie said for me. I blushed knowing I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Dana, cool." He kind of looked me up and down when he said that and I felt even more heat rush over me.

I wasn't dressed well at all. I had on baggy sweatpants with Nike shorts underneath and then a fitted t-shirt that was cut low enough so it was showing a bit of cleavage. My strawberry blonde hair was done up in a top bun and I had no make up on whatsoever.

Great.

"Yeah, she's starting at Beacon Hills High tomorrow," Aunt Laurie continued as I tried to figure a way to run upstairs and hold myself up in my room.

"Awesome, maybe I can show you around. You know, since you're new."

"Um, yeah, that'd be, uh, great!" I said.

The timer dinged in the kitchen and my mom shot up. "Oh! The chicken is ready!" She hurried into the kitchen with Aunt Laurie and Melissa right on her heels.

I looked to Scott who was now sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and his arms slung around the back of the couch. "So, Dana, do you play any sports?" He asked as I sat down on the love seat.

"Oh, yeah! Soccer! And I dabble in volleyball and lacrosse," I told him.

"Cool, I play lacrosse too."

"Great!"

"So you moved here from New York? Why?"

"Oh... Um..."

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No! My dad passed away and my mom just wanted to get away from the city. That's it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." I said taking a shaky breath.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mom called.

We got off the couch and walked into the dining room. Mom was sitting at the head of the table with Aunt Laurie and Melissa on one side. Scott and I sat on the other side. We said grace before passing around the food.

Dinner was just small talk about school and our hobbies and stuff like that. After dinner and dessert Mom, Aunt Laurie, and Melissa decided they wanted to go out to get a few drinks. "Okay, we shouldn't be back too late. You know where the emergency numbers are. If you two are somehow still hungry, there's a bunch of food in the pantry. Laurie made sure that we had excessive amounts of everything."

"Hey! That's my job! And I know how Dana is with her food!"

"And Scott, if we do get back late, you can stay here. Okay?" Mom said.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Roberts."

We all said our goodbyes and they left. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV onto MTV and reruns Teen Mom were on. Scott sat next to me and stole the remote from me.

"Hey!" I said.

He switched the channel to some sports network. "Can't stand that show," He said intent on the lacrosse game that was on.

"Well, it's one of my favorite shows!" I said climbing across him and attempting to grab the remote. He quickly held it out of my reach and looked at me, smiling. "Pretty please give it back? This is my house!"

He rolled his eyes and handed the remote over to me. I smiled and jumped off of him. I turned the channel, but to TLC instead. "So, um, how did your dad die?"

I looked at him an appalled look on my face, but then it softened. "I don't know... No one does. They just found him dead in his car..."

"There wasn't any... Scratches or anything?"

"Scratches? What? No!" I stood up and walked out of the room. I went into the kitchen a took out a glass and filled it with water. I gulped it down and then took a deep breath.

I turned to go back into the living room, but Scott was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. "I'm sorry, I was just curious," he said looking down at his feet.

I sighed. "It's... Fine. I'm just not used to people asking me about it really."

"Well, don't worry, I won't be asking anymore."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. When it was ten, the bit of jet leg I had was catching up to me. I fell asleep sitting up.


	2. Author's Note Please don't be mad!

**Okay, so I feel like a bad person, but I'm really debating on whether I should keep updating this fanfic... Idk... Like, it's turning out good, but I feel like I've made it a bit too racy and stuff... Like, it basically turned into a make out scene (or a little bit more) every two parts and I don't even know if I want to continue writing it. I might just change it up a bit and save that stuff for later... So, it may be a little while before I actually get to updating again. **

**Tell me what you think I should do. Do you guys really care if it's racy or do you want me to like have it turned down? I just don't know what to do! I have a lot written, though! Haha! **

**xxKellyn **


	3. First Day of Insanity

**So, I decided to continue it! I hope you like it! :) **

* * *

I woke up to feel an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Scott sleeping next to me. I really looked at him and his jaw line was really defined. His mouth was slightly opened and I could hear his steady breathing. My hand was resting on his chest which was perfectly sculpted. He started to stir a bit and I looked up at his face. He smiled down at me. "Good morning..." He said drowsily and may I say that his morning voice was hot.

"Morning... How did we end up like this?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't know... I laid down and we just ended up like this."

"Mm... Were you up when our parentals got home?"

"Yeah. Your Aunt Laurie crashed in the other room. My mom I think is in your room and your mom is in hers."

"Oh! Cool... Wait... What time is it?"

He checked the clock. "Uh... Seven..."

"Oh crap!" I jumped off the couch. "I need to get ready for school and, uh, so do you!"

"Oh, right!" He jumped up too. I ran up to my room and threw on a pair of skinny jeans. I put on a blouse and a cardigan with a bolero jacket. I threw a beanie on my head and then pulled on a pair of knee high tie up boots. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran down the stairs. Scott was pulling on a jacket. "Ready?" He asked.

"How are we getting there?"

He held up a pair of keys and jingled them in my face. "I'm driving!"

"Alright! Let's go."

We went outside into the cold morning and got into the car. We drove off and that's when I started to get butterflies. In my stomach. I cracked my window and let the breeze blow on my face. "You okay?" He asked.

"Hm?" I asked looking over at him.

"I said, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm naturally pale."

"Okay, you look... Not so good."

"Oh, I think I'm just nervous. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He gave me a I'm-not-buying-it look, but I just looked out the window. We pulled into a parking lot and I saw everyone in little groups, talking and gossiping. Scott got out of the car and when I didn't follow him he came and opened my door for me. "You coming?" He gave me a side smile.

"Yeah..." I climbed out and Scott and I walked up to the front doors of school. We started walking down the halls and that's when a tall, lanky looking boy ran up, arms flailing and stumbling with each step. "Scott, dude! We have a..." He looked at me and then said, "A history test. Yep! Lydia said we should all study right. Now."

"Um, dude, I can't right now."

"But it's really important."

"Stiles, walk with me a second."

Scott slung an arm around the guy's, Stiles, shoulders and walked out of my earshot. They talked for a second and then Scott patted him on the back. They walked back over to me. "Uh, sorry about that. Stiles needs to get a good grade on that test. Right, man?" Scott said scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Last one, didn't do too well, so..." He trailed for a second. "Anyways! I'm Stiles! Nice to meet ya..."

"I'm Dana," I told him holding out my hand. He shook it and then looked between me and Scott for a second. He kept shaking it and then he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away quickly.

"So, Scott's going to show you around. That's cool. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure! That'd be great!"

Stiles nodded.

"Okay, Dana, let's go get your welcome packet and stuff."

Scott led me to the main office and to the front desk. The secretary gave me a packet and a schedule for my classes. Then, Scott showed me to my locker. "So, um, yeah... We have first class together, so..." Scott said.

"Are you going to walk me to the class or not?"

He smiled and once I grabbed my books, we walked to class. Stiles kind of trailed behind us. We walked into the classroom and the windows overlooked the forest. There were a couple of students in there and one guy caught my eye. He looked a bit tall, spiky brown hair and perfect features. He looked well-built and he had gorgeous blue eyes. Scott and Stiles went and sat next to him. "So you're new?" I heard a shrill voice ask. I jumped and turned around to see a girl with red hair that was in perfect beach waves. She had small freckles throughout her face and seemed very preppy. She gave me a little smile. "Are you friends with Scott?"

"Um, yeah... My Aunt and his mom work together."

"Oh. I'm Lydia."

"Dana."

"Nice to meet you. So, where are you from." She linked her arm with mine and we walked to two seats behind the three boys.

"New York."

"Oh wow! No wonder you have such a great taste in style!"

Lydia and I talked until the bell rang. We sat there and I noticed Scott kept glancing at the clock.

The class dragged on and on and I just wanted to jump out the window and run away, but then everyone would think I'm crazy. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class and Scott turned around to face me. "Um, I have to go do something okay. I should be here to take you home, though."

"Okay."

"If not, I'm sure Jackson wouldn't mind you hitching a ride with him and Lydia. Right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jackson, the hot one that I saw when we first walked in, said.

"Thanks."

We all went our next class and Lydia and I ended up having the same schedule. At lunch I sat with all of them and then we went back to our classes. After school, I went and sat on the front steps and was checking my phone. Scott texted me saying that he couldn't take me home and Lydia texted me saying that her and Jackson would only be a minute. So, there I was, twenty minutes later waiting for them. I sighed and my breath floated out in front of me.

"Ah, hello, Dana," I heard a deep raspy voice say.

I looked up and a man was standing there who had a skinny face and blue eyes. His hair was graying, but was mostly a lightish brown. He was holding something his hand. It was small, black and looked like a gun.

My heart started racing. "H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Acquaintances with your father."

"Oh..."

He took a couple of steps closer to me so he was standing on the first step. So many thoughts were racing through my head. What if he demands something from me? What if he kidnaps me? What if he kills me? How can I get myself out of here? Where were Lydia and Jackson?

"Dana, are you okay? You seem... Nervous."

I cleared my throat. "Actually, My throat is pretty sore. I think I'm going to go get a drink of water."

He climbed to more steps as I stood up. "Hm... Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I started to turn and walk back inside, but he caught my arm and stopped me. I looked from him to his hand and then back to his face. "I don't think you should-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Argent! Get away from her!" I turned and Jackson was standing there with Lydia on his arm.

Argent let go of my arm and turned and walked away. Jackson and Lydia practically ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, shaken up a bit, but I'm fine."

"What did he want from you?"

"I don't know. He said he knew my dad and that was it. I've never met him before, though."

"Well, is anyone home at your house?"

"No, my mom is looking for jobs today and my Aunt Laurie is at work."

"Well, come to Scott's house with us."

"He won't mind?"

"No."

"Thanks."

We all walked to his car and hopped in. I sat in back while Lydia and Jackson were in front. We drove to the house and got out. I saw the car in front and got butterflies in my stomach. We walked right inside and we heard talking. "I know Derek! Just-"

"No! They're going to be all over her like hawks because of who her father was!"

"Well, we'll just have to protect her!"

How?! There's a-" Jackson cleared his throat extra loud and Scott, Stiles, and a guy with black hair, blue eyes, and some scruff on his face, poked their heads out. Scott looked at me and smiled a little. "Oh! Hey, Dana!" He said.

Derek looked from me to Scott and back to me. "Uh, hey," I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Um, Derek, this is Dana Roberts. Dana, this is Derek Hale."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Derek walked over and looked down at me smiling. "Nice to meet you, Dana."

"Guys, we have a bit of a problem," Jackson said immediately.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"We had a run in with Chris Argent..."

"What?!" Scott said.

"Yeah, he was bothering Dana here and-"

"Dana, are you okay? He didn't threaten you? Hurt you?" Scott asked.

"No, he just said he knew my father."

"And grabbed your arm," Lydia butted in.

"Yeah, that too..."

"Damn him..."

"Listen, what's going on? Is he just some crazy guy or something?"

"Something like that."

"Okay..."

"Listen, um, why don't we go in the other room!" Lydia said linking her arm with mine. She gave a knowing look to the four boys and we walked out of the room. We sat in the kitchen just talking about a couple of things. "Lydia," I said after a few minutes of mindless chatter.

"Yeah?"

"What was Scott talking about when he said they had to protect her."

"Are you going to the lacrosse game tomorrow night?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh, I don't know..."

"Well you should! I'll pick you up at seven! Okay!"

"Um, okay, but-"

"Hey! Dana! Um, can I talk to you?" Scott said walking into the room.

"Sure..."

"Great!" He took my arm and pulled me out of the room and up the stairs to his. He pushed me onto his bed and then turned and closed the door. He started pacing back and forth. "How much did you hear earlier?"

"When?"

"When you, Jackson, and Lydia got here."

"Um... You and Derek were talking about protecting someone and them being all over her like hawks because... Of her father..." Realization hit me just then. "Wait, were you guys talking about me?"

Scott stopped and looked at me a second and then started pacing again. "I didn't say that."

"But it's true! Who knows my dad and how do they know him?!"

"He was a hunter," Derek said walking into the room.

"A hunter? Like a deer hunter?"

"Nope."

"Derek..." Scott murmured.

"A-"

"Bear hunter!"

"Just tell her dude!"

"No!"

"She's going to have to find out sooner or later! Argent will be the one to tell her, though!"

"But-"

"Tell me Derek..." I said.

Derek sent a smirk towards Scott and then looked back to me. "A werewolf hunter."

I looked at both of them as if they were crazy. Each had a completely straight face, though. "You're both insane!" I said trying to walk out of the room. Derek blocked my way though.

"It's true."

"Werewolves are not real! They're myths, legends! Yet, you expect me to believe that!"

"Yeah," Scott said.

I turned to him. "You too?!"

"Dana, I know it sounds insane, but it's true..."

"Okay, apparently I made the wrong friends when I came here. Let me out, Derek."

He side stepped and I walked straight down the stairs and then out the door. Honestly, I had no clue how to get home, but I just wanted to get out of that house. I had only been in town for a day and I already had surrounded myself with crazy people. Yeah, I choose GREAT friends...

I started wandering around town. My phone kept going off and I got to the point where I turned it off and stuck it in my purse. It was starting to get dark out and I still had no clue where I was. A car passed by me and then I heard it screech to a stop. I looked over my shoulder to see a car and it had its back up lights on. Shit.

I made a break for it, but there were no houses in sight. I heard footsteps running behind me. I screamed loudly and didn't stop. That's when something jumped out of the bushes and ran past me. I quickly turned and saw that Argent guy and someone else fighting. Something was thrown and it landed right in front of me. I looked at it closely and it was a gun. I shakily grabbed for it. "Stop!" I yelled with my voice faltering a little.

They stopped fighting and Argent looked at me and smiled. "Ah, just like your father..."

"You. Turn around!" The person who had jumped out of the bushes slowly turned towards me. My gun slowly lowered. "Scott..."

His eyes were a golden color and he had long protruding fangs coming from his mouth. His face was covered in hair and it looked sad. He nodded his head slowly. Suddenly he let out a holler and everything went black.

* * *

**What happens now that Dana knows that what they were talking about was real? Why are the Argents after her? Hm... **

**Little note: This takes place after the last season, so it doesn't go along with the whole story line. I thought about doing that, but I decided against it because I don't have the best of memories and yeah. Meh.  
**

**Anyways please review! And thank you to everyone who helped me make my decision to keep posting this! Lots of drama coming up! Love you all! :) **

**xxKellyn  
**


	4. The Argents Start

**LALALA. Crappy title I know. Don't judge. I'm not really creative with chapter titles today, so yeah! Anyways read and review please! Thank loves! **

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Scott chained to a chair across from me. He was passed out and was back to normal. I looked around and saw a box sitting on the table and it looked like a battery. "Dana..." I heard.

My head shot over to Scott. He looked up at me. "Scott?" Tears welled up into my eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What about you."

"Ugh... Not to scare you, but not great..."

"What's going on I don't understand..."

"You really don't know do you..." A soft voice said from the shadows.

A girl about my age walked out. She had loose curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a firm line set on her face. She gave me a shit grin and walked over to Scott. She pulled his head up by his hair and held something to his neck.

"What are you doing?" Tears started spilling from my eyes.

"Allison... Don't," Scott said.

She held a knife at his throat. "No! Stop!" I screamed.

"Allison. Enough!" I heard Argent's voice say. He came out of the shadows and snagged the knife away from the girl, Allison.

Allison roughly let go of Scott's head. She walked over to Argent and she glared at her a second and sighed. She kept her eyes trained on me. "What is going on?!" I said through my tears.

"Dana, you're a hunter. A very special one at that..." He said.

"A hunter? You mean like..."

"A werewolf hunter. You kill werewolves like Scott here."

"You weren't lying..." I said.

"Nah... I don't think I'm... the greatest liar."

I giggled a little which made him smile.

"So," Argent said, "You have a choice to make Ms. Roberts. Follow your destiny or-"

"Come with us." Derek stood there with Jackson right behind him. Three more figures came out of the dark. Suddenly I felt extremely safe.

The next thing happened so fast that I could barely tell if it was good. Derek ran at Argent while the girl that was behind him jumped for Allison. The bigger guy ran at Argent while the smaller guy ran to help Scott. He swore a few times and Scott practically collapsed to the floor. I saw another person in the shadows and when he stepped into the dim light, I saw that it was Stiles. He came and undid my rope and me, him, Scott, and the guy who helped Scott ran into the shadows and to a door. We got outside to a car where Lydia was waiting.

"Drive!" The guy said.

"But what about-" Lydia started with her voice shaking all over the place.

"They'll make it! We just gotta get Scott out of here!"

I looked at him and he looked pretty bad. Lydia drove off and we were all silent in the car. I wouldn't take my eyes off Scott though. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating like crazy. His wrists were raw from whatever they had tied him with and honestly, I was extremely scared for him.

We pulled up in front of a warehouse and we all jumped out of the car. We ran inside the creepy place and then Stiles quickly closed the door. "Isaac, is he okay?" Stiles said.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to gain some strength back," the guy, Isaac, said.

"Good. Dana, how about you?" Stiles said turning to me.

"I'm fine, but... What the hell is going on?!"

"Uh... Nothing," Stiles said quickly and then turning back to Scott and Isaac.

"No! Don't feed me that shit! I was just knocked out! Kidnapped and tied to a chair! That is not nothing!"

"Stiles... She knows..." Scott said.

"Oh... Then, why don't-"

"We're back and I don't think the Argents will be coming around here anytime soon!" We all heard Derek's voice call loud and clear.

"Yeah, have him explain it all to you." Stiles turned back to Scott.

"Derek, what the hell just happened?!" I said turning. He was right behind me and I almost slammed into him.

"Ah, so you wanna know."

"Now."

"Come with me, Dana..."

He took my wrist and led me to a subway car. He told me to sit in a seat and then he closed the door. He sat in the seat across from me and smiled.

His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and pierced right through me. I held my breath as he chuckled at me. "So, what do you wanna know..." He clasped his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"Who the hell just kidnapped me and Scott? What is all this stuff about hunters and werewolves? Who was my father...?"

He smiled showing two rows of bright, white teeth that were perfectly aligned. "Well, the people who just kidnapped you are Chris and Allison Argent. They're hunters of my kind, werewolves. Scott is part of my pack. Along with Jackson, Isaac, Erica-the blond girl- and Boyd-our big muscle out there. I'm the alpha of our wolf pack. The Argents aren't too fond of us for many reasons that don't need to be explained. Now, they're not fond of you because your father used to work with them and then left the Hunters. He was part of a long blood line of skilled hunters, but decided to do better things with his life. So, he went into hiding, but apparently they found him and killed him."

"Yeah... So, what does that make me?"

"An heiress to a strong blood line of hunters."

"But, I don't want to kill anyone..."

"You don't have to, but the Argents aren't going to be too happy."

"So... What do I do?"

"Nothing..." He rested his hand on my knee. "We're going to handle everything."

I held my breath. Somehow, our faces had gotten inches apart. His lips gently brushed against mine and his breath was hot. "What are you thinking?"

I took a shaky breath. "I don't know... I'm a bit confused..."

"How about I make you even more confused."

His hand slid up my leg some and I had to hold my breath to keep from letting anything escape my mouth. His hand stopped mid-thigh and his thumb gently rubbed against me. "How's that?"

"Yeah, my head is definitely-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. His other hand flew up to my neck and the one on my leg tightened. My hands moved to his chest and clutched at his shirt. Our lips moved awkwardly at first but soon found a rhythm. He licked my bottom lip and forced my mouth open. Our tongues played back and forth. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck and then collarbone.

I caught my breath and then looked at him, wide eyed and confused. He smiled sexily up at me as his thumb gently rubbed my thigh again. "First kiss, huh?" He said. I nodded. "And?"

"It was... Perfect..."

He smiled and then continued to kiss my neck.

"Derek?! Derek!" There was a pounding on the subway car's door. It was Scott's voice. "Let me in!"

Derek pulled away and sighed. I got off his lap and stared after him as he went and opened the door. Scott rushed over to me and took my hands in his. "Dana? Dana are you okay?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Fine... Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Did Derek explain?" I nodded. "Don't worry, we're going to keep you safe no matter what. Okay?"

"Thank you."

He pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**WAH! So I hoped you liked it and finally got some heat it this chapter! Haha! At this point I was starting to get bored, so yes. DEREK AND DANA! Haha! Or is it? Muhahaha! Okay, so pretty please review! I really love reading them because they are fantastic and it keeps me writing! So yes! Haha! **

**xxKellyn **


	5. Catching a Break

**Yay! Next part! Sorry it has taken soooo long! Just a lot going on lately! :P School sucks! So I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

The next few weeks were weird and pretty much the same. Scott and the others kept me safe. When I was at home by myself, one of them would come over. When my mom pulled into the driveway, they'd leave. Mom was going to think that I had no friends.

Scott and I were pretty much best friends. He was the one who was over the most. Derek, sadly, was the least. He came once and we made out the whole time basically. Stiles came over and it was a bit awkward. Jackson and Lydia always came together and same went with Erica and Boyd.

I was walking home from school one day by myself. I told Scott that I'd meet him at my house. He wasn't too happy about it, but agreed to it. I was on my street when I saw a familiar, unfriendly face. I kept my head down and walked past her without saying anything. "I'm not stupid you know, Dana!" Allison said. She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to capture you or whatever. That's my dad's job really. He's on business, though."

I turned to face her. She was looking at me with her hands in her pockets. "So, how do you like hanging out with your little werewolf friends? Having them watching you 24/7. Never leaving you alone." She took a few steps towards me. "Don't you get tired of it?"

"No," I stated simply.

"Sure... See, if you were a hunter, you wouldn't need them. Just keep that in mind."

She gave me a bitchy smile and then turned and walked away.

.

I was laying at home in bed thinking about what Allison had said. She expected me to turn my back on my friends? Yeah right. Scott had left about twenty minutes ago. It was ten and my mom was probably sleeping in her room. I should have gotten to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was racing and wouldn't settle.

I tossed and turned until I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower trying to wash away all my worries. I got out and dried my hair and the straightened it some, just to pass time. An hour and a half later, and I still couldn't stop thinking about it. I groaned and gripped the edge of the sink with my hands. I looked down at the drain and just imagined circling down it. I shook my head and got a small cup of water.

I went back to my bed and laid down. There was suddenly a tapping at my window. I looked over and Derek was standing there. I gasped and ran to it, opening it quickly. He climbed inside and smiled at me. "How's it going?" He asked casually lounging on my day bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Coming to make sure you're okay. I heard that you had a run in with Allison today."

"It was nothing. I just walked past her, she said a few things... I'm fine."

He grunted. "Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He stood up and took me by the waist, holding me close to him. "When was the last time we kissed?"

"A few days ago? I don't know..."

"Well, I think we're due."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips. We turned and he gently pushed me onto the daybed, straddling me. He took my face in his hands and continued to kiss me. His hands moved down to my hips and then up, going under my shirt. I gasped and broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Not tonight..."

"Why not?" He gave me an almost pouty face.

"My mom is sleeping in the next room."

"We'll be quiet..." He leaned down and started kissing my neck.

As much as I wanted him to keep going I couldn't do this. "Derek..."

He stopped kissing me and sighed while resting his head against my shoulder. "Okay..."

He got off me and the I cuddled into him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and for the first time that night, I was relaxed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I had to put in a heated scene with Derek! Haha! I love him and he's just so sexy! Yummy! Hahaha! I know it's pretty short, don't kill me! Lol! Anyways, I hope you like it and pretty please review! I love it when you do and I try to respond to them all! Okay! Next part won't be up until Sunday probably! Tomorrow is my Homecoming and I've gots to go and get my hair done and nails and yeah! Haha! Wish me luck! :) **

**xxKellyn **


	6. Another Love?

**Okay, some of you might love me, some of you might hate me. Buuuut, this was soooo fun to write! LOL! So I hope you love me! Haha! Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, I woke up to hear a slight snoring next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Derek sleeping there. I smiled a little. I took this time to take Derek in. His face was pretty chiseled and he had scruff all around. His skin was absolutely perfect. When he breathed, his chest only went up slightly. I rested my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb against his scruff. He smirked and opened his eyes. "Morning, beautiful..." He said in a deeper voice than usual.

"Good morning..."

He rested his hand on my cheek as well and then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. He pressed his forehead to mine. "I should go... Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are probably wondering where I am."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah..."

He kissed me one last time and then got out of the bed, climbing back out the window. I smiled to myself being absolutely content. I got out of bed and went out of the room walking down the stairs. "Dana? Can I speak to you for a minute?" I heard my mom call.

I walked into the kitchen and she was standing by the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Yeah mom?" I replied to her.

"I walked into your room this morning, but quickly left. Do you know why?"

Oh shit... "Uh..."

"Who was that boy?"

"A guy I've been hanging out with, but before you say anything, we did nothing! I swear!"

"I believe you, but why was he in your bed?"

"He uh, came over after you fell asleep and we started talking in my room and I guess we just, uh, fell asleep..."

"Mmhmm... Don't let it happen again."

I rolled my eyes and walked out if the room. I went back upstairs and got dressed. I then went back downstairs and straight out the door. I started walking down the street when a familiar car pulled up next to me. "Hey! Dana!" I heard Scott say.

I stopped and looked at him. "Heya!" I walked up to the window and leaned in.

He smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get out of the house. My mom is getting on my nerves..."

"Oh. Well, do you maybe wanna come over to my house? My mom's at work."

"Sounds great!"

I hopped in and buckled up. We drove to his house and went inside. I walked around a little and then settled for sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I reached for one of the cabinets and then grabbed a bag of chips. Scott came in and stood in the doorway, smiling and looking at me. "What? I haven't eaten breakfast!"

He chuckled. "It's cool."

He walked over and stood in between my legs. I slowly chewed on the chip that was in my mouth and looked at him. He rested his hands on either side of me. I swallowed and he looked up at me. "So..."

"Um..." Before I could get another word out of my mouth, he pressed his lips against mine.

At first, I was completely taken aback by his actions, but then I started to relax a bit. His hands moved up to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My hands cupped his face and we kissed. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and soon I just let him in and explore my mouth. He pulled back and bit my bottom lip a little. Instead of just getting completely away, he traced his lips along my jawline to my earlobe and then down my neck. My arms draped around his neck and I just felt so different.

Kissing Scott... It felt right. More right than it did with Derek. He went back up and nibbled my ear a little. I giggled. "I know you had kissed him first..." He said.

I leaned back and looked at him. "You did?" He nodded. "Then... Why?"

"Dana... Since we met, I've always liked you... I couldn't let you fall into Derek..."

I smiled and he leaned in again, kissing the crook of my neck. I let out a little moan and then bit my bottom lip. His hands slowly pulled my shirt up a little. I gasped and leaned back a little. "What?"

He said leaning in more and kissing my neck again. This time I felt his tongue slide up and I had to hold my breath. My hands clutched the back of his neck and he held me closer with his hands moving slowly up my back. "Scott..." I said.

He pulled back and then pressed his forehead against mine. "Yes?" His hands stopped on my bra clasp.

"I can't... I told Derek the same thing... I'm not ready for that..."

He smiled. "Okay, I understand..."

"Thank you..."

"Yeah, thanks Dana." I jumped and in the doorway Derek was standing there.

His eyes were a crimson red and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "Derek..." I whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing with her Scott?!"

"It's none of your business," Scott replied letting me go and turning towards Derek. I hopped off the counter and backed up.

Derek locked eyes with me. "Why?"

"I-I..."

He walked towards me. Scott tried to stop him, but he literally threw him against the wall.

I backed up until I couldn't anymore. My heart was pounding and I was shaking. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them tightly. Tears came to my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. "Derek..." I choked out.

"I thought we..." He looked down and chuckled. He looked back up at me and his eyes were an even brighter red than before. "No..."

"Derek! Get off of her!" Derek was suddenly ripped away from me and I slid down so I was sitting on the ground.

I watched as Scott and Derek fought. Slowly, Scott's eyes changed to a golden color. Suddenly, Derek lunged at him with a growl ripping up his chest and throat and out of his mouth. I let out a little scream and scrambled to get up. I reached the back door and flung it open. I ran outside and into the backyard. I ran my fingers through my hair, breathing heavily and letting tears stream down my face. I sat on the ground and put my face in my hands. "So, you've seen the damage they can do?" I heard a voice ask.

I swung my head around and looked to see Chris Argent standing there smiling down at me. I stood up and started backing up towards the house again.

"Does it scare you, Dana?"

"I-I... N-No! I just... It's..."

"Don't try and fool yourself..."

I back up into something and looked to see a couple of guys standing there. They grabbed my arms and I tried to squirm away. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Don't be afraid... We're not going to hurt you."

They dragged me off and I couldn't even process how to get away. I looked back at Scott's house. "Please let them come out and see me... Please..." I repeated over and over in my head.

They shoved me in the car and sat on either side of me. We started driving and honestly, I was scared for my life.

* * *

**So, you don't hate me do you? Please don't! I did say there was going to be a love triangle (I think I did at least...). Anyways! Yeah, I hope you liked it! Pretty please review?! I would love you forever and ever! :) **


	7. Family Ties

**Wee! Finally putting it up! Enjoy! **

* * *

I had been put into a room a few hours ago. I was sitting on the bed with my legs pulled up to my chest and tears still streaming down my face. My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was someone to come and rescue me.

The door opened and I looked over. Argent was standing there smiling at me. He walked over and pulled a chair up next to the bed. I didn't move an inch.

"You look tense, Dana," He said.

"I wanna go home..." I murmured.

"Well, I can't let you do that."

"My mom is going to wonder where I am..."

"Allison called and said you were spending the night here."

"Please, let me go home."

"I will as soon as you agree to something."

"What?"

"Be a hunter."

"No. I can't..."

"Is that so... Rick! Bring him in here!"

All the sudden one if the guys that took me into the room came in with... "Stiles..."

"Ah! Hey, Dana! How's it going?!"

"Let him go!" I said standing up.

"Just relax. As soon as you agree we will. And you will go home too."

"I-I can't!"

"Listen here, Dana. You come from a long line of hunters. Your father stupidly threw that all away. Now, you need to redeem your name."

"Why the hell do you care so much?!"

"Because, I'm your uncle."

My eyes were wide. "My... Uncle?"

He smiled. "We had the same father, different mothers."

"No... You're lying."

"I'm not."

I looked at Stiles as he struggled in the guy's arms. I looked back at Argent. "I..." I looked one more time at Stiles. "I can't!"

I ran at the guy who had Stiles and kicked him hard in the shin. He let him go and Stiles and I both made a break for it. We found a door and got outside. There were gunshots behind us, but stopped once we ran into the woods. Once we felt we were far enough away, we stopped and I gulped for air. Stiles whipped out his phone and dialed a number. "I've got her, don't worry dude... Yeah... Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked once I had caught my breath.

"Scott, he's on his way."

I walked to Stiles and hugged him tightly. "Why is this happening? I just... I wanna go home..." I cried into his shoulder.

He hesitantly put his arms around me and rubbed my back. "It's gonna be alright. He's going to be here soon."

I continued to cry. When I finally stopped I sat on a nearby rock. Soon, we heard crunching leaves. I looked and saw Scott. I stood up and ran into his arms. He hugged me close and kissed my head. "It's okay. Nothing like that is going to happen again. I promise, okay? I'm never letting you out of my sight..."

"I was so scared... I just..."

"It's okay..."

We started walking and I held on tightly to Scott. We ended up at an abandoned house. I heard yelling and jumped, recognizing the voice as Derek's. Scott tensed a little as we walked up the steps.

We walked in the door and Derek was standing there yelling at an older looking man. He looked at me and immediately grabbed me, pulling me in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're okay... I'm sorry about earlier."

I just nodded my head and hugged him tightly. He let me go and Scott came and took me by the waist again. Derek glared at him a second and then turned around. The guy was gone. He sighed. "Sorry... My uncle... He's not really happy you're here..."

"It's fine... Don't worry about it."

"I need to get her home. I thought you'd want to see her, though."

"Right. Dana, I'll see you later?"

"Um..."

"She needs rest after everything she's been through."

"Right. Okay. Bye."

Scott and I walked out with Stiles close behind. We walked until we got to a road where a car was. We hopped in and drove to drop Stiles off and then to my house. Scott walked in with me and my mom was sitting on the couch. "Dana! I thought you were staying the night at a friend's house!" She said she looked to Scott.

"Um, I wasn't feeling well and Scott was leaving so he decided to take me home."

"Oh! Okay!" She smiled and leaned into my ear. "I like him better than the one from this morning anyways."

I blushed and looked up at Scott who was smiling to himself. I knew he heard.

We walked up to my room and he closed the door. I sat on my bed and he sat on my daybed. "What exactly did he say?" Scott finally asked.

I glanced over at him and then up at the ceiling. "He's my uncle, Scott..."

"What?"

"Yeah... Same father different mother. He wanted me to bring back the name of the family after what my father did."

"But your last name is Roberts."

"My dad did go into hiding. He probably changed his name completely."

"Right. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier too. With Derek and I."

"It's fine... Really..."

"Are you sure? It had to have been scary for you."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

He walked over and sat next to me. He gently caressed my face and then leaned in, kissing my lips softly. He pressed our foreheads together after pulling away.

* * *

**So I've been meaning to ask. Do you like Scott/Dana or Derek/Dana? Hm... Personally from writing I find Derek more interesting, but I like the bad boy soooo... yeah. Anyways! Please review and tell me who you like Dana with better! Love you booboos! Thanks for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	8. A Full Moon all the Way

**Dana/Derek lovers, don't hate me in this chapter okay? Please! I love you! **

* * *

Weeks had gone by and I was trying my best to avoid Derek. Scott and I were hanging out more and more and, well, I was happy. I felt safe with him. I felt something deep in my stomach, though... Just this horrible feeling.

Remorse is what I narrowed it down to.

Scott and I were sitting at the warehouse waiting for everyone to show up. Apparently something big was happening. Scott was nervous. He was shaking his leg and had beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. I rested my hand on his knee. "Are you okay? What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No, I will, because something is wrong. You see really nervous."

He sighed. "Tonight is a full moon..."

"Already?" I asked understanding why he was acting the way he was.

He nodded his head slowly. "I'm good at controlling it, but Erica, Boyd, and Jackson... Well... Not so much..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll take you home before anything starts. Okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

He rested his hand on top of mine and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright. We're here. Scott, get the chains and everything!" Derek said walking into the room.

I looked behind me and saw the rest of the pack walk in. Isaac and Derek walked side by side while Erica and Boyd were holding hands and right behind them and then Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles.

Scott got up and opened the box he was sitting on. He started taking out a bunch of stuff and handing it to Derek. I walked over to Erica who looked scared senseless. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine..."

"Nervous?"

"Definitely..."

I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She smiled gratefully at me. "Dana, let me take you home!" Scott said. "Stiles and Lydia, you too. I'll take you back to my place. Whatever you do, don't leave the house."

We all nodded. Lydia turned to Jackson and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He whispered something to her, but I couldn't catch it.

We all followed Scott out the door and got into the car. I sat in the passenger's seat while Stiles and Lydia sat in the back. He drove us to his house and Stiles and Lydia got out. As I was opening the door, he stopped me. "Dana, I mean it when I say don't leave the house tonight, okay?"

"I won't. I've already called my mom and told her that I was staying the night at Lydia's."

"Good. I should be home around one tomorrow morning. Go to sleep whenever you feel like, though. My mom is out of town, so help yourself to anything. Stiles and Lydia will probably leave around ten, even though I told them to stay at my house too. When they do leave, don't open the door to anyone. Even if it is your mom. Okay?"

"I promise Scott."

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close, kissing my forehead softly. "I love you so, so much."

I smiled, that was the first time he said he loved me. "I love you too..."

He kissed my head softly once again and then I got out of the car and ran up to his house. Stiles closed the door behind me and then locked all the locks.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Whatever."

Lydia went into the kitchen and started to pull a few things out. "What are you doing?"

"Making something to eat... I skipped lunch."

"Oh, uh... do you need help?"

"No, but do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Derek?"

Honestly, the only people who knew about us were Scott, him, and me. "Um... Nothing at all."

"Let me rephrase... What did happen?"

I sighed. "Okay... Fine. Derek and I had a little thing and then caught Scott and I making out. He got pissed and I've been avoiding him as best as I can, but it's hard when your boyfriend is part of his wolf pack."

"So, you are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, good!" She smiled at me.

I went into the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips then went into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Stiles. I looked at what he was watching and it was some TV show that I didn't recognize.

We all sat around the house, ate Scott's food, and talked about a few things until they decided to go, leaving me alone. I sat and watched TV until about 11. I started to get a bit tired and decided to go up and get ready for bed. I stripped down and jumped in the shower letting the hot water rush over my skin that was a bit chilled from the October day. I heard the door open to the bathroom and I stopped what I was doing.

"Hello?" I asked no answer. "Lydia? ...Stiles?" Nothing.

I figured my ears were just playing tricks on me and continued my shower. I turned the water off and climbed out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into Scott's dresser and got some clothes out. I changed and then climbed into bed. I curled up into his covers and took a deep breath. They smelled like him which made me smile and feel at ease. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and tensed. "It's okay... It's just me..." I heard Scott say.

I relaxed. "It's only eleven... What are you doing home already?"

"Everything was okay. Derek and Isaac have it all taken care of. He wanted me to come here and make sure you were safe."

"Okay..." I said.

He kissed the back of my neck and trailed down to my shoulder. I shivered as his arms tightened around me and I leaned into him. "Are Erica, Jackson, and Boyd okay?"

"For the most part. When I left, Derek and Isaac still had them in chains," he told me in between kisses.

He shifted and I was on my back as he was basically on top of me. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled. He kissed my collarbone and then went up and kissed my lips passionately. He held my arms up by my head. "Scott..." I said once he pulled away from my lips and traced my jaw line with his tongue.

"Mm..." He grunted.

"Is the full moon getting to you?"

He chuckled. "No..." He nibbled my earlobe and then kissed right underneath it. I bit my lip, holding in a moan.

"Sure?"

"Positive..."

His hands moved down my body and then back up under the shirt that I was wearing. My back arched a little and we were chest to chest. He went back to my lips and kissed me with his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. "Scott..."

"Yeah?"

"No..."

He pulled away smiling at me. "What? No... kissing?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" I said punching his chest playfully. I grabbed onto his shirt then.

"You're saying one thing, but your body says another."

His one hand moved out from under my shirt and rested over my heart. It was racing and I had butterflies stirring in my stomach. Going against everything I know, I pulled him down and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips.

* * *

**See why I think you would hate me?! Anyways, love hate? Hm... Next chapter I already have peoples! If I can get at least... I don't know... 24 reviews by tomorrow... I'll post it tomorrow night! Okay! And just for some motivation, I'll put in a quote for the next chapter! **

**Here: **

**_I laid there for a few minutes and then I heard something crash downstairs. Thinking Scott just dropped something, I brushed it off. Then, there was yelling and more crashes. I jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs. _**

**Muhahaha! So, what possibly could be going on? Is it the Argents? Is it Derek? I someone else that I just decided to throw in? Let me see those reviews and you shall see! Thanks for reading! **

**xxKellyn **


	9. I Ran Away From Her

**So, here's the next part! I was waiting to get to 24 reviews, but I guess that wasn't going to happen! Oh well! Anyways, here's the next part! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The room was quiet except for a slight snoring in my ear. I felt hot breath on my neck and a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over at Scott who was sound asleep. A smile spread across my face as I remembered last night. I turned so I was facing him and played with the medal that was around his neck. I felt him kiss my head and I looked up. Before I could say anything, he kissed my lips. When he pulled away he said, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." We were quiet a minute. "Do we have to get up?"

He sighed. "You don't. I have to call Derek, though, and I'll make you a little breakfast too."

He slowly got up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He then threw some at me. I put the shirt on and then the sweatpants and laid back down. Scott walked out of the room. I laid there for a few minutes and then I heard something crash downstairs. Thinking Scott just dropped something, I brushed it off. Then, there was yelling and more crashes. I jumped put of bed and rushed down the stairs. Derek was pinning Scott to the wall. "Derek! Get off him!" I screamed clutching the railing on the stairs.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled slamming him against the wall.

"It's none of your business, Derek!"

"Yes it is! I had her first!"

"Okay, ENOUGH!" I yelled. They both looked at me. Scott with apologetic eyes and Derek with wildly angry. "Derek, let him go." He looked at Scott and roughly released him. Scott brushed himself off. "Now, what the hell is going on?!"

"You!" Derek blurted out.

"Derek, I know we had something, but with Scott... It's... Different."

Scott smiled smugly.

"It's true though! I like you Dana! A lot!"

"Fuck you!" Scott said.

"No! You stole her from me!"

"Stop! I'm not anyone's possession! Derek, I'm dating Scott."

"Yeah, how many times have you had sex with him?!"

"That is none of your business!"

"Whatever, I'm out."

Before I could get another word out he stormed out the door. I tried to go after him, but Scott held my arm. "Don't let him cool off."

I settled and then looked at the ground. "Fine."

I pulled my arm away and then went to the kitchen and started to take stuff out of the cabinets to make pancakes. I was making the mix and Scott wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I shrugged him off and continued mixing. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I threw the spoon in the bowl and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." I said turning to him. "I'm just pissed because he thinks that because we kissed a few times, we were together. That's not how it works!"

"Don't think about him, okay?" He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. "It'll be fine."

"You always say that, but then something always happens!"

I rested my head on his chest letting a few tears fall. "I'm sorry..." I sniffed and looked up at him. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I smiled as he wiped my tears away. "I want to protect you, but I know I always can't."

I nodded. "Do you want pancakes?" I asked then.

"Yes!"

I giggled and continued making the pancakes. When I was done and putting them on plates, Scott picked me up and set me on the counter. I giggled as he took a plate and started to feed me. "You try them!" I said taking the fork and giving him a bite.

He smiled. "They're delicious!"

"Why thank you!"

We finished eating and then did the dishes. When we were done, I went up and checked my phone. I had one missed call from my mom. I called her back. "Young lady! Where are you?! I went by Lydia's this morning to pick you up and you weren't there! Where are you?!" Scott came up and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me.. I shooed him away and went to sit on his bed.

"Um, early this morning, I went over to Scott's and we had breakfast together."

"No. I talked to Lydia's mom and she said you never came over last night. Were you at his house all night?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Um..."

"That's it. First, I'm coming to pick you up. Second, I'm calling his mom."

"Mom, no. We didn't do anything! I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch!" I lied.

"No, you two are dating and you shouldn't spend the night at his house!"

"Mom!"

"No. That's final. I'm picking you up."

"No!" She hung up. "Can we go to the warehouse?" I asked Scott quickly.

"Why?"

"My mom wants to pick me up, but I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"I just have this bad feeling..."

"Babe..."

"Please?"

He looked at me with those big brown eyes of his. "Okay... Fine... Your mom is going to hate me, though..."

"No, she'll hate me."

I got dressed in my clothes from the day before and then Scott and I left. The car ride was pretty silent except for the consistent buzzing of my phone. I finally turned it off and shoved it in my purse. Scott rested his hand on my knee and gave me a small smile.

We got to the warehouse and went inside. "What are you two doing here?!" Derek yelled. He stood up and was wearing just a pair of jeans a white tank. He glared at Scott and I.

"Don't teat me, I'm already pissed."

"Why? You realized Scott wasn't good in-"

I cut him off. "Seriously, Derek! I mean it!"

"Dude, lay off..." Scott said.

"Hm... So, what's wrong then?"

"I don't think she-"

"My mom. The world... Besides you guys! I mean, I feel like my mom will never really understand me! Even before my dad died she never really got me! Only-" I cut myself off and broke down in tears.

Immediately I felt arms around me. I got weak in the knees and Scott sat me on the ground. He rocked me back and forth. "Sh... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"I just miss him so much... I just... I want him back..." I cried.

"I know..." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

We stayed like this for a little bit. Finally, I turned on my phone again and saw I had seven missed calls from my mom and over thirty texts. I called her and took a deep breath. "Hello? Baby? I'm sorry..." She said right off the bat.

"Mom... It's fine, I get it. You just get worried about me..."

"Where are you?"

"Um... With Scott, don't worry... I don't know if I'll be home tonight though."

"Come home right now! We need to talk."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm okay, but I'm not coming home..."

"Dana!"

"Sorry, bye." I hung up and turned my phone off once again.

* * *

**So, she's hiding from her mom. Hence the title... Yeah, I suck at making chapter titles... Sorry... Haha! Anyways! Please review! I really love them and they motivate me to update quicker! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting and everything else! Haha! :) Oh, and here's a blurb from the next chapter to get you hyped!:**

**_I was quickly cut off by him leaning in and kissing me hard on the lips. At first, I was absolutely shocked, like the first time. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me so I was on the edge of my seat. Instead of pulling away, my hands subconsciously reached up and cupped his face. He trailed his lips up my jawline to my ear and then down my neck. I let out a little moan and he held me tighter, pulling me onto his lap and then laying me, somewhat uncomfortably, on the seat. He moved back up to my lips and his hands slowly went up my shirt. "Derek..." I said in between kisses. _**

**__****Muahaha. I suck. XP Don't hate me too much okay Scott/Dana shippers! I gotta keep this love triangle alive! I've written a lot since this chapter so maybe if I get to 25 reviews, I'll update later tonight or tomorrow? :) 'Kay, love ya! MWAH! **

**xxKellyn **


	10. Trouble Arises

**Hey! Do you guy remember me? Yeah that one chick that hasn't updated since... um... November? Haha. Ha. Ha. Sorry... I suck. Bear with me guys! School got harder and I just couldn't deal and I've gotten distracted and I've been writing a lot of different fanfics and I tend to write a million different stories at once and I lose track and... *takes breath* don't hate me... Anyways. Here is the next chapter... finally. Enjoy! Some shit goes down. **

* * *

The day went by and Scott stayed with me the whole day. When it was about two my stomach growled. He looked at me and laughed. "Oh, shut up!" I said smiling. "I haven't eaten since we had breakfast!"

"Well, how about we go out to eat!"

"Ugh... I don't wanna get up..." I complained.

"Fine, then, how about I go get food."

"That would be lovely!"

He laughed at my horrible British accent and then got up. "I'll be right back."

He kissed my head and then left. I was sitting and playing on Scott's phone when I heard the door to the subway car close. I looked up and Derek was there. Immediately, I felt like I should leave. But, instead, I sat up and watched him closely. How he walked. The way he looked at me and the way he didn't make any eye contact. He sat across from me.

"We need to talk," He said.

"About what?" I asked immediately putting up my guard.

"You and me."

"Derek, there was no you and me! We kissed a few times and-"

I was quickly cut off by him leaning in and kissing me hard on the lips. At first, I was absolutely shocked, like the first time. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me so I was on the edge of the seat. Instead of pulling away, my hands subconsciously reached up and cupped his face. He trailed his lips up my jaw line to my ear and then down my neck. I let out a little moan and he held me tighter pulling me onto his lap and then laying me, somewhat uncomfortably, on the seat. He moved back up to my lips and his hands slowly went up my shirt. "Derek..." I said in between kisses.

"Mm?" He grunted still kissing me and his hands still moving up.

"Scott..."

"Who cares..."

"He'll be back, though."

"Not for at least ten more minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

His hands fumbled with my bra clasp and finally undid it. I gasped a little. "Ten minutes."

.

Derek and I were rushing to pick up our clothes. Me a bit painfully. Derek had practically lost control of his werewolf half in the middle. I was slipping on my jeans when I heard footsteps. "Dana! I'm back!"

"Oh..." I whispered.

I ran my fingers through my hair brushing it out and then sat down and started playing on his phone again. Derek went out the other door as Scott walked in. I looked over and he smiled at me. Immediately, guilt built inside me. "I got you a sandwich and chips and soda."

"Sounds great."

He sat next to me, lifting my head and setting it on his lap. He took out a sandwich and ripped a piece off, placing it in my mouth. I gratefully took it and chewed it.

We ate like that and then I sat up, leaning my head on his shoulder. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. I giggled when he pulled away. "My breath is all gross!"

"I don't care. I just love kissing you." He leaned in kissing me again, but deeper than before. "Do you want to go back to my house?"

"Hmm... And do what?"

"How about... A movie?"

"Sounds great. Are you going home after?"

"I don't know..."

"I mean, I don't care. It's up to you, okay?"

"Yeah..."

He pecked my lips one more time before getting up. I followed and we left.

.

Scott and I watched The Hangover when we got back to his house. I had never seen it and laughed through the whole thing. When it was over, I got up and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I gulped the whole thing down as Scott came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder. "So... What now?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know... Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Depends, where?"

"Just the woods. I'm bored as hell..."

"Why don't we walk around town. It's safer."

"But the woods are quieter."

"What if we fir some reason run into the Argents and don't say that's not possible because it is very likely."

"Well..." He gave me a puppy pout face and I sighed. "Okay, city it is."

He smiled as we went out the door and hopped into his car. We drove into the city and went to a restaurant. We got a table outside waited for our food to come since we ordered. I stared at Scott as he texted away on his phone with a hard expression on his face. He looked up and glanced back and forth a few times. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, everything is fine." He said his eyes darting back and forth again.

"Something is wrong. You look nervous. What is it?"

He sighed. "Derek texted me saying that the Argents are-" He was cut off by the waitress coming to give us our food.

"Enjoy you two," She said with a smile before walking away.

"Okay, go on."

"The Argents are 'going hunting' tonight."

"That's great..." I sighed taking a bite of my food. Scott took a bite too.

All the sudden, I started to get light headed. I quickly glanced around. No one was outside besides us. Then, I saw a car sitting on the side of the road. I looked to Scott who looked like he was in pain. My eyes slowly closed and I was completely out.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Want to throw your computer, phone, ipod, whatever the hell you read this stuff on out a window? Let me know! Review away! I'm going to post another longer chapter now too! I wanted to leave a cliffhanger for anyone who had to stop reading or something and yeah... Anyways... That's all. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Life Decisions

**Wah hah! Two chapters within minutes of each other! Honestly, I've had them written for a while, but I got bored with the story and stopped writing, but now I miss it and I think I'm going to start it up again. These are from a long time ago, so... My laziness kicked in. Sorry... There's a twist in the end so tell me what you think! **

* * *

I bopped up and then went back down. I bobbed up again and hit my head on something before going back down. I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. I tried to sit up but hit my head again. I moaned in pain. "Dana?" I heard Scott's voice. I suddenly saw the whites of his eyes and I jumped back a little. "Dana, it's me..."

"Scott? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He chuckled. "Why does this keep happening? Whenever we're together something like this always happens."

I couldn't help but giggle too. "I know... Some kind of drama."

He was silent a minute. "What happened between you and Derek today?" He finally said.

"Uh... What do you mean?" I asked getting nervous.

"Something happened. I smelt him all over you and your heartbeat just raised."

"Scott... Nothing happened..."

"You're lying."

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"But, we should... No one can hear us and I want to know..." I was quiet. "Did you kiss him?" Silent. "Make out?" Silent. "Sex?" Silent. "Dana... It was the last one wasn't it?"

"Don't hate me... Please. I regret every minute of it! He pulled me in and I-I..." Tears started falling. "I'm sorry... From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry."

"Is that what the bruises are from?"

"Bruises?"

"You had bruises on your arms. You didn't notice?"

"No... I've been a bit tender."

"He's going to pay."

"Scott..."

"I mean it!" He yelled.

"Scott, calm down."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Why?"

"I'm sorry... Everything happened so fast and I just-" The car jerked to a stop and I ended up flying into Scott. "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." He murmured. "And about you and Derek... I don't want you around him."

"That's fine. I don't want to see him. I don't need to."

"Good."

The trunk opened and no other than Chris Argent stood over us. He yanked me out of the trunk first then Scott. "Have a hard time getting out of those cuffs Scott?" He asked.

"I felt it burning. I know there's wolfsbane in it."

I looked back at him and he was sweating some. I looked and his wrists were red, almost raw looking. I looked at him with worried eyes, but he ignored me and glared at Argent. I was pushed along. I heard something in the bushes and looked to see three sets of glowing eyes. I smiled. One pair disappeared and I heard a scream from behind me. I whipped around and it was Scott on the ground. I saw Erica jump out of the bushes along with Boyd who ran to me and the guy who had me. He struck down the guy who had me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. We ran into the woods. "Stay here," he said as he set me on the ground next to a tree.

"No! Where's Scott?! Is he okay?"

"I don't know, just... Hang on."

He ran out of my view. My heart started racing and tears pooled in my eyes. I brought my hand up and pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes to stop the tears. I heard a crunch and whipped around. Stiles was there. "Thank God!" I said running over to him.

"Hey... Where's Scott?"

"I don't know! Boyd told me to stay here! Stiles, when I left, he had screamed and was on the ground... I'm scared..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Dana. Don't worry, okay? I mean he is a werewolf."

"I know, but he had handcuffs on and they had wolfsbane in them... He couldn't shift so what if he can't heal?"

He was silent. We sat on the ground and I felt sick. No one had come for us yet and it was worrying me. Not even the Argents. I was just praying to God they were all okay. They had to be.

We heard a rustling in the bushes and my head shot up from where I was sitting. I saw Erica come from the shadows. She walked up. "Where's Scott?" I asked. She didn't say anything and just helped me up. She used her claws and unlocked my handcuffs and we started walking through the forest. We got to a road and a car was sitting there. We hopped in and she started driving. "Stop the car!" I said.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"Where's Scott?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know!? You were back there!"

"They took him, okay?! The Argents have him! They have him and Boyd and..." She slammed her foot on the brakes and rested her bead against the steering wheel. "And I did nothing!" She sobbed.

"Why?!" I yelled, my own tears starting to flow down my face.

"When Boyd was taken out, Jackson took off after Allison who had done it. Chris loaded Scott into the car while I was fighting off two other Hunters. Derek... Hell! I don't know where the fuck he is! Isaac was trying to help Boyd get up, but it was no use. He was out cold. I ended up having to make a run for it along with Isaac because back up came in and the two of us didn't stand a chance..."

"You did everything you could, Erica," I sobbed. "But... Why?! Why did they take Scott?!"

"Probably to get to you, Dana," Stiles said from the backseat. "Think about it. They want you to join them so you can clear up your family's name. If they have Scott, well, he's kind of, like, holding him for ransom."

"And Boyd? Why would they have Boyd?" Erica asked.

"Probably just because he was there for the taking and if they have a chance to kill a werewolf who's out of it... They're probably going to take that chance."

"Well, no one ones dying, not on my watch," I said.

"What are you going to do?"

I sat there a moment. What was I going to do? I couldn't turn my back on the pack and I couldn't let Scott get hurt or let Boyd get killed. It's not fair. I could either live a miserable life, on the run, trying to shake the feeling of losing two people I'm close to. Or, I could live the miserable life of being a hunter and hunting the people I love. I didn't want to do either. I couldn't do either. But, if I picked the first choice, the two would most likely live long than they would if I didn't turn myself in.

"I-I'm going to be a Hunter..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So, do you think she'll go through with it? What's Scott going to think? How do think everyone is going to react. If I was them I'd be like... Well, I don't know because I've never been in a situation like this. Anyways! You know the drill! Review! And if I get reviews, maybe I'll be updating quicker than... Uh... How many months has it been? Again... Sorry about that... I expect lots of reviews though! Can you get me to 30? I'd appreciate it! Maybe then there will be another two chapters in one night?! **


End file.
